


Maelstrom of Atlantis

by Shawn129



Category: Aquaman (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Multi, Rinnegan User Uzumaki Naruto, Sharingan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawn129/pseuds/Shawn129
Summary: Born to the Prince of the Ootsutsuki family, and the princesses of Atlantis, Naruto rises to become the strongest protector on Earth. Atlantean/Ootsutsuki hybrid Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Maelstrom of Atlantis

I own nothing, not even the idea. Credit goes to anime-death-angel, probably isn't exactly what he asked for but this is what I got.

For countless eons, the Ōtsutsuki clan have been travelling throughout dimensions seeking out worlds cultivated with the God Tree. Once they find such a world, they harvest the god trees' fruit so that they can use its chakra to gain power and prolong their lives. A member of the Otsutsuki clan, named Minato abandoned his clan, eons ago.

Minato had been a prodigy amongst the Otsutsuki clan, after he ate his first Chakra fruit and gained the RinneSharingan he created Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Fuinjutsu. The clan were in awe of his abilities and some grew jealous, it broke his heart when his sister Kaguya expressed her envy and he left without telling a soul where he was going,

Minato settled on Earth in a far off dimension that held the God Tree, that had been deemed useless by his clan, Yggdrasill, the World Tree as it was called by the locals. The tree would never bloom a Chakra Fruit and it was the perfect place for an Otsutsuki to hide,

Universe N-2018934, Earth, January 10, 1984, Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan

Mikomotojima Light is a lighthouse located on Mikomotojima, a small uninhabited islet located 11 kilometres south of Shimoda port, Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan.

Minato Namikaze in the rain, tightened the hold on his window as it threatened to fly off in the rain, when he sensed something, looking over his shoulder, his red Rinnegan eyes glowing into the night allowing him to see the red-haired woman unconscious on the rocks at the shore,

Minato jumped down from his porch, onto a rock and looked at the weirdly dressed woman, who gripped a quindent in her hand before he picked her up in a bridle carry and jumped up to his home

Minato phased through the wall of his home and set the woman on the table, as the power went off causing the mn to look up, "Weird." he said before he looked down and the saw woman awake and he smiled

The woman shot up and grabbed Minato by the throat, but Minato ducked and flipped away, before lightning manifested around his first, as the woman aimed her quindent at him, "Put the weapon down, so we can talk about this. You're injured, if you'd let me take a look at it, I can help you." Minato said as his pet fox jumped onto the table and growled at the woman who clutched her wound before she went unconscious but Minato caught her and she fell

Morning

The woman awoke, and the first thing she saw was the fox that was watching her, slowly she sat up and looked around in curiosity before she looked to her clothes and saw the blood stain but felt no wound or pain,

Feeling the silk sheet between her fingers she saw the fish tank and smiled as she reached in and grabbed a feeder fish and put it in her mouth, "Uh," the lady looked over to see Minato looking at her in surprised as she slurped the fish tail into her mouth, "I made tea."

The lady sat up and crawled back as Minato sat beside his fox, and extended the cup to the lady as he sipped his own, causing the lady to do the same and smile as she drank the beverage

"So you got a name?" Minato asked

"Kushina. Queen of Atlantis."

"Nice to meet you Kushina. I'm Minato Namikaze." Minato smiled which Kushina returned before she continued to drink her beverage

"That is how my parents met. She had run away from an arranged marriage. Left her whole world behind, but in my father's lighthouse, she had found something unexpected."

Minato and Kushina were sparring, as Minato appeared in a flash of light with an orb of chakra in hand, in midair water manifested and coiled around his arm before slamming him into the ground while the water sharpened and paused at his forehead but he went up in smoke before Minato appeared behind her and pinned her to the ground

The two looked at each other smiling before they kissed

"And my father found the love of his life."

Minato and a heavily pregnant Kushina smiled at each other as they took a picture

Months Later,

Minato was cooking lunch, as Kushina with their 3 month old son walked in and sat on the couch, as a news report played, "The ship was drawn into the maelstrom, and was-"

"What about Naruto?' Minato asked

"Naruto?" Kushina asked

"Yeah, it's unique. Plus you have to admit that neither of us are exactly normal. I hail from a dimension hopping clan, and you are the Queen of an underwater Kingdom." Minato said sitting beside Kushina and poking his son's cheek causing the baby to smile as he remained watching his mother

"He'll unite our worlds one day." Kushina smiled kissing his forehead

1989, Malibu, Californina

Minato, and Kushina had relocated from their island in Japan to Malibu where Minato owned a mansion with nearly 14,000 square feet and an infinity pool overlooking the Pacific Ocean, they wanted Naruto to have a normal life, even though they have begun to train him as Naruto's chakra had awakened along with his Hydrokineses

"And the trident could only be wielded by the strongest Atlantean. And it gave King Atlan mastery over the 7 seas. So powerful that the ocean itself became jealous, and sent a terrible earthquake to destroy Atlantis. Down it fell to the bottom of the ocean, but legend has it that one day a new king will come with the power to put Atlantis back together again."

Minato smiled as he watched Naruto entranced by the story gasp in awe, before he frowned, "Kushina." he said standing up "We got incoming."

"Sweetheart, go to your room, and stay quiet okay." Kushina said getting a nod from Naruto before she kissed his head and ushered him on, and quickly the boy ran upstairs but stopped and peeked down below at his parents

Kushina and Minato looked to the ocean as 3 armored figures rose up and approached the house with their weapons aimed on Kushina, "Queen Kushina, by the power of King Orin you are ordered to return to Atlantis at once."

"Your trespassing, leave and won't anything happen to you." Minato said as with a rip in space Kushina's quindent was in her hands as Minato's Rinnegan manifested

"Kill the surface dweller." Atlantean1 said and when his subordinates went to follow that order, Minato appeared and slammed a Rasengan through his helmet sending the headless corpse flying out of the house into the ocean,

Kushina dashed forward and slapped the rifle of Atlantean2 away before her eyes glowed blue as lightning overtook her trident that she stabbed into him before she ducked under a rifle blast that out a large hole into the wall and Minato appeared and slammed a Lightning Blade through the heart of the final soldier

"They were never meant to meet, and I was the result of a love that should never happen."

Minato watched as Kushina kissed Naruto's head as the boy hugged her tightly, "You do not need to do this, Kushina. Please."

"Minato. They will always find me, and next time they will send an army. I have to go back. It's the only way to save him. To save you." Kushina said sadly, as she handed Naruto back to his father, " I will return to you when it is safe One day! Right here, at sunrise. We will be together again. Stay strong, my little prince. Mom will always be with you."

Kushina turned away and began to walk away but I used and looked at her crying lover, and child, "Don't let him forget me."

"Never.' Minato said as Kushina wiped her tears and jumped into the ocean

'That was the last time I saw her. I grew up with my father who taught me everything he knew and he made sure I understood my heritage. I am Naruto Namikaze, and this is my story.'

Years Later,

A ship shaped like a Manta Ray snuck up on a submarine and landed on it, a crew of pirates boarded and began to kill the S.H.I.E.L.D agents onboard,

Jesse Kane smirked as his son entered and removed his helmet as a pirate approached with the captain on the sub, "Sir, secured the captain."

"Distress signal was disabled. We are running dark, again." Jesse said

"But they heard it, you can count on it." the captain replied

"I'll make you a deal. I don't tell me how to captain, and you don't tell me how to pirate.' David Kane said before he ejected a blade from his gauntlet and stabbed the captain, "Where is the rest of the crew?"

"Decided discretion was the better part of valor, and sealed themselves up in the torpedo bay." Jesse said to his son

"Our reputation precedes us." David smirked before his father looked at him

"Your reputation. This is your win." Jesse said causing David to smile before Jesse removed a knife from his jacket and held it to David, "Here."

"I can't take that piece of junk, its the love of your life." David smiled slapping his dads shoulder

"I never told you the story behind this. It was your grandfathers." Jesse said causing David to somber up, "He was one of the first black frog soldiers in World War II. He was so stealthy that his unit gave him the nickname Manta. But after the war, his country forgot about him so he returned to the sea, scavenging, and surviving with his wit. And this knife he gave me when I was your age. And now, it's yours."

David accepted the knife and smiled as he looked at the Manta Ray insignia in the blade,

Meanwhile, a private was on the computer tried to get into confidential S.H.I.E.L.D files but was becoming frustrated as he couldn't crack the code, when something appeared on radar, coming in fast

Outside

A blur headed for the submarine and kicked the propellor causing the sub to rattle

Inside

The crew all fell from the hit, "We just hit something." David said

"No, something hit us." Jesse frowned causing the father-son duo to share a look before the man on the computer got in touch with them

"Sir, theres something out there."

"Another submarine?" David asked

"Uh, no. I think it's a man." the man said as a blur shot from the propellor to the front of the sub and hit it from beneath causing everyone to shout

The man began to swim up while pushing the sub to the surface causing the crew to fall roughly, "That's not a man." David said

A man jumped out of the water onto the ship, and shook the water from his hair, Naruto Namikaze now 28 years old, narrowed his eyes and got to work

Inside the sub, soon as they head Naruto land the pirates aimed at the ceiling and moved to get into position, two of the pirates headed for the entrance just as it was kicked in and the door bounced off the floor into their heads, knocking them unconscious

Naruto landed as 2 more pirates entered and they watched him stand up and smirk at them, "Permission to come aboard?" he asked

The pirates tried to aim but quicker then they could follow Naruto appeared behind them and kicked one in the back sending him flying down the hall into the wall causing a dent, while the other was grabbed and lifted up into the ceiling and dropped on his head

Naruto made his way through the ship, easily picking off the pirates before they could get a shot off, before he made his way to the door that the torpedo bay,

Inside the agents watched as the pipe wrench they had to prevent the door from opening bent in on itself as the door turned and opened, "Hurry up, I have somewhere to be." Naruto said causing the agents to look at each other

Later

The agents all piled into rafts as Naruto stood guard when bullets rain down on him and the last agent, amd quickly Naruto sheilded him with his body and ran forward while the agent quickly climbed the ladder

"I've been waiting a long time for this." David said watching Naruto approach before he called upon his arm blade and sword

Naruto dodged a slash and ducked underneath another and turned around before he was stabbed in his chest causing tbe blade to crack

David looked shocked as Naruto smirked at him before he kicked David in the chest sending him flying into a wall, "Do we know each other?"

"I scavenge the high seas, and your the mysterious Auqaman, who has been protecting marine life, and stopping pirates the world over. We were bound to meet eventually." David said climbing to his feet and he took another swipe at Naruto who caught his arm and turned it around causing David to be leveled with the ground before he elbowed him in the chest

"Well, we won't make that a habit." Naruto smirked before he heard footsteps and turned to see Jesse with his rifle before the man fired a grenade at him,

Naruto caught the grenade and watched as it blew up in his hand that was covered in soot but no injuries, Jesse and David looked shocked, "So you want to fire grenades at people?" Naruto asked snatching a pipe from the wall, "Now I got to cut you."

Jesse reloaded another grenade but Naruto tossed the pipe running Jesse through and pinning him to the wall, "Dad!" David yelled

"Dad?" Naruto asked walking to Jesse who was groaning, "Shame on you."

Naruto took the pipe from Jesse's shoulder and dropped it, before he left, "Bastard!" Jesse yelled firing a grenade that Naruto smacked away causing it to fly back into Jesse smacking him on the forehead before it exploded

"Dad!" David yelled in horror, as Naruto climbed the ladder leaving David with his father's corpse

The sub went under while Naruto took the rafts to shore before he left

Malibu, CA

Minato watched the ocean from the beach, every since Kushina left he had not moved around like he used to, and settled for raising his son in California, every day he would wait here for Kushina to come back to him, and was sad when she didn't, suddenly he smiled as he watched Naruto rise from the ocean and walk across the water, "Always know where to find me." Naruto smiled

"Old habits." Minato smiled before the two hugged, "Come on, I'll buy you breakfast."

"Alright!" Naruto laughed as the two walked off

Naruto and his father spent the day together, catching up since Naruto spent a lot of time at sea,

Later,

Naruto and Minato were chugging a pint before Minato finished and slammed his on the bar, and looked at his son, "Would you like me to tell them to put that in a sippy-cup?' he asked

Naruto laughed as he slammed his glass down, "I don't have as much experience as you old man." he said

"Well give it another few centuries and you'll be able to put a decent match." Minato smiled before he looked up to the news report on tv

"The same pirate, suspected in the disappearance of SHIELD's highly classified Prototype stealth submarine. And in a further development, we have unconfirmed reports of the man dubbed Aquaman by social media was responsible for the rescue of the crew. In other news Tony Stark aka Iron Man has been ordered to appear before the state senate ahead of the opening of the STARK EXPO..."

Minato looked to Naruto who shrugged, "You're doing it. I always knew you wouldn't stand aside forever. Your mother always knew you were special." Minato smiled as Naruto frowned

"Don't start." Naruto said

"She believed you would be the one that brings together the surface and Atlantis."

"Please stop." Naruto said looking to his father who put a hand on his shoulder

"Whatever Atlantis problems are, you're bigger than them." Minato replied

"Atlantis killed my mother."

"You do not know that for sure. Your mother was a fighter, she could've survived." Minato said watching Naruto sadly, "Son, one day you'll have to stop blaming yourself." Minato said ruffling Naruto's hair, "I'll meet you at home."

"Right." Naruto nodded drinking his beer before Minato got up and left

"Hello Naruto." Nick Fury greeted causing Naruto to sigh, and stand up, looking Fury in the eye

"Fury, been a while." Naruto said having once been a Navy Seal and was recruited into SHIELD before he quit to live a life unattached to anyone, "What do you want?" Naruto asked

"To talk." Fury said handing Naruto a phone

Naruto took the phone and looked to see footage of a UUV diver swimming toward a cave as eyes glowed in the dark blinking, before he appeared from the cave with his mom's quindent and destroyed the camera before another set of footage played of him swimming away leaving an underwater shockwave in his wake

"You haven't been as careful as you used to be." Fury said, "You were lucky we were able to suppress this."

"Isn't that your job?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Fury as Naruto looked to his occasional lover Natasha who shrugged her shoulders

"I'm putting together a team." Fury said causing Naruto to look at him

"To do what?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

"Protect the world." Nick Fury said causing Naruto to laugh slightly, "The world is getting to big, and people are getting to strong. The last thing the worlds needs is some psychopath to gain the power to do great things and abuse it. I think you can do some good, I can show you what he have found."

Naruto blinked and chuckled as he walked off with Fury and Natasha Romanoff behind him, "This should be good."

Meanwhile, Council of Kings, Atlantean Empire

Sharks with battle armor on growled the approached company of large Sea Horses, as Atlanteans watched each other, "He understands the importance of this. He will hear you out." Vulko said to Namor who watched his fellow king

"King Namor."

"King Nereus."

The kings greeted each other as she shook hands,

"You picked a meeting place to close to the surface for my liking." Nereus said with a frown as he hadn't been near the surface in 28 years after he and his wife lost their child in an attack while in Russia

"You don't recognize the Council of Kings?" Namor asked as he and Nereus swam up to the statues, "When the seven kingdoms were one, our ancestors used to gather here. Atlantis at the head of the table, Xebel always beside us. Brine, Fishermen, Deserter, and Trench had not yet fallen. And The Lost Nation had not yet vanished. Together we were the greatest empire the world had ever seen. Now we sit here shackled by archaic laws and politics. But the threat from above grows undeniable."

"Violence has always plagued the surface. They will destroy themselves." Nereus said

"Not before destroying us first. We've been hiding long enough. The time has come to Atlantis rise again." Namor replied

"We honor you, King Nereus." Vulko said still on his hammerhead shark, "You and your kingdom will be the first to join King Orm's alliance."

"Like you had a choice, Vulko. By law you need 4 of the seven kingdoms to launch an attack. The Lost Nation, and Deserters have long perished. The Trench are nothing but animals. The Brine will never join you, and the Fishermen are cowards. Without me and my army to convince them, your plans are stillborn." Nereus said looking to Namor, "But I know what your really after. Once you've received the pledge of the 4 kingdoms, you will be ordained, Ocean Master."

"That is just a title." Namor stated

"I'm not a fool, King Namor. As Ocean Master you'll be in control of the greatest military might on this planet." Nereus glared

"I'm the natural choice to lead it." Namor said

"Is that so, let's not forget that Queen Kushina has a son on the surface. You may sit on the throne, but your claim to it is weak, how can you hope to unite the empire?" Nereus asked

"My aunts spawn has never even been to Atlantis, his loyalty is to the sur-"

An explosion knocked Nereus and Namor back, as the submarine that Naruto was on earlier approached firing torpedoes, "Surface dwellers! To arms!" Vulko ordered as he shot forward with Namor, and Nereus behind him but a torpedo struck a pillar and knocked them back with debris falling atop of them

Namor swam over to Nereus and helped him as he was pinned beneath a large piece of rubble, "Your king is hurt!" Namor yelled to one of Nereus subjects who came over amd helped the king while Namor's alligator gar swam by and he grabbed onto his saddle

The gar shot for the sub as Namor stood up with his trident while a torpedo was former at him but Nereus shot it causing it to explode and Namor approached the sub and stabbed his trident into the side and dragged it back to tbe propellor that he destroyed

Namor turned around as the sub crashed onto the ocean floor, while Nereus approached, "I don't want to start a war, it has already begun." Namor said

"Then it's time to send them a message they'll hear." Nereus said with a glare

With Naruto

Naruto walked out of the bar with Nick, and Natasha, when he paused and saw a familiar redhead, while Natasha paused as well, "Give me a moment." Naruto said walking forward, "Mera, been awhile, how is Atlanna?"

"I've been looking for you." Mera said ignoring the question

"And what could you possibly need from me?" Naruto asked

"I need you to come with me to Atlantis." Mera said causing Naruto to laugh

"Ha, good one.' Naruto said

"Your cousin, King Namor is about to declare war on the surface world."

"War?" Fury asked walking up with Natasha

"Billions will die, your people and mine. We must stop him." Mera said

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Naruto asked

"You are the rightful heir to Queen Kushina, the throne is yours by birthright. The only way to stop this war, amd save both worlds is by taking your rightful place as king." Mera said causing Naruto to scoff

"You really think if I just show up that Namer is going to give up the throne?" Naruto asked

"Namor." Mera said

"Whatever, look. I'm the half breed son of the Queen that your people executed. You don't need me." Naruto said walking off

"Vulko, believes in you." Mera said causing Naruto to sigh, "Vulko believes he has found the lost trident of Atlan."

"It's a myth."

"It's not a myth. With the sacred trident the people will listen to you, and you can reclaim your birthright." Mera said

"My birthright died with my mother, and if Namor attacks I will treat him the same way she was treated." Naruto glared before he walked off with Fury following

Mera sighed and looked to Natasha who was gazing at her, "I feel like I know you." Natasha said causing Mera to frown and nod

"Yes, I have the same feeling." Mera said

"Agent Romanoff, you coming?" Fury asked in the SUV

"Right away, sir." Natasha said looking at Mera for a moment before she got into the back with Naruto

Mera watched as the SUV left

Later

Nick looked in the rearview at Naruto, "Do you believe that your people will-"

"They aren't my people." Naruto interrupted with a glare

"Right. Well do you think that the Atlanteans will start a war?'

"Well, humans have not really been kind to the planet, amd given that water makes up more than half of it, I'd say it's definitely possible." Naruto said before he noticed Natasha looking at a red crystal necklace, "What you got there?"

"Nothing." Natasha said

"Really, cause it looks a lot like this." Naruto said showing a small green crystal identical to Natasha's around his neck, 'Where you get yours?'

"I've always had it." Natasha said

"This is an Atlantean crystal, my mother gave me hers. It's tradition for the Queen and King to pass there's down to their children."

"Your saying, I'm from Atlantis?" Natasha asked with a scoff causing Naruto to shrug, "Don't Atlanteans need to be in water for most of their lives?"

"Royal Atlanteans can be on land however long they like. Plus our bodies are immensely durable, enough to withstand water pressure from at least 20,000 feet below sea level. And judging by the fact that I've been stabbing your hand for the past few minutes, I'd say you are an Atlantean."

Natasha looked down to see Naruto stabbing a knife on her hand before she removed it but saw no mark whatsoever on her skin, as she frowned,

Naruto smirked before he frowned as he saw a large wave approached the land, "Fury floor it!" Naruto yelled causing the two agents to look over and see the tidal wave and immediately Fury sped up, but the wave reached land and overtook the car, a pole slammed through the window into Natasha pushing her and Naruto out of the car

Naruto and Natasha were pushed deeper into the water before Naruto spun around Natasha and kicked the pole away, "You okay?' Naruto asked

"Yeah." Natasha said before her eyes widened, "I can talk underwater?"

"Later, let's go." Naruto said taking off in a sonic boom, and Natasha followed along instinctively

Naruto batted away poles, signs, boats and anything else that got in their way before they saw an orb of water and headed into it to find an air pocket with the overturned SUV, and Mera who was keeping the water out

"Nick!" Natasha yelled running over and ripping the door off its hinges much to her surprise as Naruto put up a hand and waved it back, and immediately all the water came rushing back around into the ocean

Mera looked at Naruto in surprise as Naruto jogged over and knelt over Nick who was unconscious and he placed his hand over Nick's face and slowly cleaned his hand into a first as he drew the water from Nick's lungs before he began to cough up tbe excess water

"This was Namor." Mera said causing the three to look at her, as a siren went off and they stood up walking to the edge of the road and saw fire raging in the city, "This was only the beginning."

"Naruto-"

"I got it." Naruto said looking to Nick, "I'll deal with this. I promise."

Meanwhile

David stood by the corpse of his father, holding the knife he received in his hand tightly, wanting nothing more than to use it to kill Aquaman.

Looking up as radar picked up 4 bogies, David climbed out of his ship to see 4 Atlanteans approach him, before one pressed a few buttons on his armor and water swirled up to form a water construct of Namor,

"That sub was barely operational, count yourself lucky that it got the job done." Namor said

"One of your kind intervened." David replied

"He is not one of us." Namor growled

"He killed my father!' David yelled

"Our transaction has ended." Namor said dismissively as a soldier put his hand through the construct and dropped the bag of gold coins

"Keep the money, I want Aquaman." David said only to be ignored as the construct collapsed and the soldiers left back into the sea

Morning

Naruto, and Mera, stood on a cliff overlooking the ocean, as Naruto smiled, "Fancy place you brought us, too. Remember the past time we were here?" Naruto asked

"Don't start." Mera glared

"This is where Vulko, and Atlanna gave me my first swimming lesson." Naruto smiled

Flashback

12-year-old Naruto stood on the cliff with Atlanna, Vulko, and young Mera, "You have to forget all the teachings of the surface world. Go deeper to tap into your Atlantean instincts." Vulko instructed

"I already know how to swim, old man." Naruto said with his hands behind his head before Vulko slapped him at the back of his head, "Oi!"

"Show some respect to Master Vulko!" Mera glared

"I'm just sayin, I can even walk on water. What more can there be?" Naruto asked

"You've learned your fathers ways, time to learn your mothers." Atlanna said causing Naruto to nod and he allowed himself to fall back off the cliff with the 3 Atlanteans following him into the water

"The ocean is more than just our life source, Naruto. It is who we are." Vulko said swimming in front of Naruto who stopped looking at him in amazement

"You can talk underwater? Wait, I'm talking underwater! Sweet!" Naruto yelled as the three smiled

"We can do more than just talk." Atlanna said before the three with a wave of their arms shot off leaving a shockwave, before Naruto gasped in awe and followed with a smaller shockwave but he managed to catch up easily spinning around in excitement

"Being Atlantean means more than just being able to swim fast and talk underwater. Your body is more equipped to survive the extreme cold, and pressure, and your eyes adjust to see in the dark." Atlanna said

Naruto's blue eyes turned yellow as he gasped seeing the ocean light up, and smiled, "It's beautiful." he said before he gasped and smiled as he shot away from the three coming across a large Great White shark as he petted it's head

The adults watched as Mera, and Naruto swam with the shark and some dolphins before he came back as they were now looking at the group of Manta Rays,

"This is amazing." Naruto said causing the two to look down at him and Mera, "So..when can I meet my mother?"

"Soon, my young prince. When your ready, I'll take you to meet the Queen." Vulko said as Naruto frowned slightly and nodded as he sensed he was being lied too, but he rolled with it and decided to just enjoy the beautiful scenery of the underwater world

End Flashback

Naruto, and Mera, arrived to a container that was deep underwater, that Mera forced open, "I left my ship in here." she said swinging the doors open

"You sure this is a good idea? Taking me to Atlantis, won't I be getting in illegally?" Naruto asked

"I have diplomatic clearance.' Mera said getting into her ship

"Bad feeling about this." Naruto sighed getting inside

Atlantic Ocean

Naruto looked over to Mera, "What happened to Atlanna?" he asked causing Mera to frown

"It was discovered that she was making routine unauthorized trips to the surface. My father and she wouldn't tell anyone why and it was thought she was having an affair with a surface dweller so The Elders took a vote and she was sacrificed to the Trench." Mera frowned

"That's why you never came back?" Naruto asked frowning getting a nod, "I'm sorry."

"My father hatred grows as he has been robbed by the surface twice of the people he loves." Mera said

"Hatred is a strong motivator, you think he'll join Namor?" Naruto asked getting a nod

"That's why we need to stop Namor. I fear with my fathers support Namor will result to violence to get his way." Mera said

Naruto frowned as he looked out of the ship, smiling at the marine life, as he was always in awe of it, as the ship sailed by others onto a bridge toward the gates to the Kingdom of Atlantis

"What's the point of having a bridge underwater?" Naruto asked

"The gateway bridge is a remnant to the old world, it's also the only way into the capital."

"Why can't they just go over the walls?" Naruto asked

"Security is right, and even if they invade tbe guards, the hydrocannons would finish them off." Mera explained as they entered the gate but Naruto saw men inside a structure with 3D scans of the ships, "Customs, amd border patrol."

"Well we should hurry up, before they discover the half breed is here." Naruto said as Mera crossed the gateway and drove down beneath the city

"Tbe old city, is abandoned. High born never venture here, perfect place to have a safe house." Mera said as she parked her ship next to a old boat

The two swam out of it and stepped into an air pocket, "We use this as an extra procaution, only highborns can breath water and air." Mera said

"I know this." Naruto replied

"Plus it keeps the animals out." Vulko smiled picking up a fish, "They can be quite messy."

Vulko toss the fish into the water, as Naruto laughed, "Been a while old man." he said before the two hugged

"How I wish our reunion was under better circumstances." Vulko said

"I can't believe Namor attacked."

"It wasn't an attack. Legally he isn't allowed to attack, what he did to your surface warships was just an warning." Vulko said

"What provoked such a warning?" Mera asked

"Your father and Namor were attacked by the surface."

"Only 4 people on the surface knows about Atlantis, and I trust them. They wouldn't attack this place." Naruto said

"I was there." Vulko replied as Naruto looked at him, "A surface warship fired at us, and now Xebel sides with Atlantis, giving Namor a fleet big enough to force the other kingdoms to join him. If we are going to stop him, you must dethrone him, now."

"This is my first time in Atlantis, plus I'm a half breed. How do I become the king of close-minded water breathers?"

"By winning their hearts and minds. By proving to them that your worthy." Vulko said

"I'm an excellent fighter, but I have zero experience when it comes to underwater combat. Plus, I suck at rousing speeches, I'm more of an actions speak louder than words kind of guy."

"Atlantis thirsts for a new prospective. Someone who understands the surface world amd would lead us to the next century. We need a beacon, Naruto. Queen Kushina thought it was you." Mera said as Naruto frowned

"The actions you take to retrieve this will speak loud and clear to all of Atlantis." Vulko said unrolling a scroll with a trident drawn on it, "This is Atlan's trident, it was gifted to him by his friend Odin. The Trident can only be welded by the one true king of Atlantis. Once you wield this, all of the sea is yours to command."

"Was never a master at Tridents, but anyway what happened to it?" Naruto asked

"Our greed grew out of control. Atlantis was ahead of its time in technological advancements but we wanted more, and in our pursuits for more power we sank to tbe depths of the oceans, and some of us evolved others regressed and became savages. King Atlan went into self-exile and he or the trident hasn't been seen since."

Vulko, retrieved a cylinder like device, "One of our Archeological teams retrieved this. It's an ancient recording dating back to the first dynasty. It has the markings of the Deserters. I believe it has King Atlan's final message to his people."

"And why haven't you opened it?" Naruto asked

"The technology is to old." Mera said

"The clues to Atlan's final resting place is inside of it. You have to take it." Vulko said handing the message to Naruto who looked up

"Incoming." Naruto shouted before the wall exploded and sent the three flying back a bit and as Naruto stood Mera, and Vulko hid while 4 Atlantean soldiers entered with rifles

"Boarder defense. You are under arrest for illegal entry." soldier1 said as he grabbed Naruto by the back of his jacket, but tbe blond easily slipped out of it and grabbed the sleeve to wrap it around soldier1's head before he whipped him into the other soldiers causing them to fall before Naruto touched them and had lightning surround his hand causing the men to scream as they were electorcuted

"Catch me later.' Naruto told Mera, as he jumped into the water while red armored soldiers arrived and gave chase

Naruto swam through the city, dodging large sea turtles, and rifle fire before he suddenly stopped allowing the red soldiers to catch up and when they were about to blow by him he grabbed their swords and cut them in two,

Manta ships arrived and fired on Naruto who dodged and swam off with the ships in pursuit, Naruto was swimming by a structure when he bumped into Namor, "Hello cousin." Naruto said as Namor glared at him

"How did you get here."

"Your little stunt, almost killed a friend of mine. So I came to tell you that I'm coming for you." Naruto said causing Namor to glare before he tried to punch Naruto who leaned out of the way and kicked Namor in the face sending him flying back while Naruto went back to fleeing the Manta ships

A large ship appeared in front of Naruto and began to fire at him, but quickly Naruto began to spin as he rocketed forward and manipulated the water to form a drill around him before he punched a clean hole through the ship, and as he approached the gates, the sharks were about to join the chase but with a mental command from Naruto they swam the opposite direction before Naruto saw the hydro-cannons turning to face him and he swam faster through the bridge dodging the incoming ships causing the men manning the cannons to curse as they couldn't risk firing into traffic, before Naruto broke off and returned to the surface

Naruto shot from the water and landed on the beach, watching as 4 red soldiers burst from the water, and he smirked as with a wave of his hand a large water dragon appeared and swallowed the soldiers, the soldiers looked around as they panicked from being unable to move their limbs, as with a push of his hand the dragon flew into the distance slammed them into the ocean, as Naruto ran off onto the trees and his gained black kanji with to mow marks lining his collar bones and black circles on his shoulders before Naruto flew off

Flashback

17-year-old Naruto, stood across from Vulko, and Minato, as he caught his mothers Quindent after it was tossed at him, "So what's with the fancy big fork?"

"It's a Trident, now defend yourself." Vulko said as he jabbed his soear at Naruto who blocked it and tried to take him off his feet but Vulko jumped amd slapped the but of his weapon at Naruto's head, causing Naruto to duck while he spun the trident on his back and tried to hit Vulko who blocked the blow amd was pushed back

Vulko began to spin his spear at a high speed causing the water to pick up and form a shield, Naruto struck the shield but was repulsed causing him to grunt, "The hell?"

"I'll teach you this move when you've mastered the trident." Vulko said

Naruto continued to pound away at the shield but couldn't breach it so with a shout of frustration tossed down the Trident, "I can't use this thing, give me a bo-staff or something!" Naruto yelled causing Vulko to stop

"That is your mothers Trident. A traditional weapon of royalty, you'll never be a king till you master it." Vulko said causing Naruto to sigh as Minato watched intently

"Why she never come and see me, huh?" Naruto asked

"I told you, she will come when your-"

"Ready." Naruto interrupted with a frown, "That's a lie. Every test you made I passed, Atlanna, and Mera haven't showed up in weeks! Where is...She doesn't love me."

"Naruto." Minato said sadly

"Your mother loved you more than anything in the world." Vulko said with a sad sigh, "She had managed to get out of her arranged marriage by telling everyone that she had found love with your father and had you. The Elders voted and sacrificed her to the Trench."

Naruto looked wide-eyed before he gritted his teeth his Sharingan manifest and morphed into a six-sided pinwheel before progressing into the Rinnegan, the wind picked up as storm clouds formed with thunder and lightning striking,

"T-They killed her." Naruto said as Vulko looked shocked as in the water a whirlpool formed as winds picked up to hurricane levels before Minato appeared and chopped Naruto's neck, knocking him unconscious

End Flashback

Sahara Desert

Naruto sighed as he looked out into the ocean, as he recalled that memory, it had hurt to learn that and after he abandoned all plans to ever go to Atlantis, and went to College and got degrees in Marine Biology and Oceanography and any other degrees about the sea, he had signed up for the Navy till he received an honorable discharged and stayed out in the sea protecting sea life and cleaning up its waters

Looking up he saw Mera walked out of the ocean, "Your late." he said standing up

"It's not everyday that the half breed son of a Queen appears in town and evades the soldiers of Atlantis. I had to be sure I wasn't followed." Mera said getting a nod from Naruto who saw the new bracelet on her wrist,

"Never took you one for jewelry."

"My betroth gave it to me." Mera said causing Naruto to frown

"Oh." Naruto nodded and turned around, "Come on, we are burning daylight."

Mera watched as Naruto began to leave and after a moment followed,

Later, Western Sahara

Naruto had got Mera a change of clothes before he got a plane to take them over the desert, with Mera in the back out the window, "I've never been this far up. Or so far from home." she said

"At least you have a home. Lot of people up here struggle to survive for everything they have." Naruto replied

"Is that why you love the surface?" Mera asked causing Naruto to look at her,

"Since I've learned what I am the only people I could relate to were those who have felt just as alone as I have. I managed to find friends who didn't care about my differences who watched my back. I would do anything to keep them safe."

"Even become the King of a place that you hate?" Mera asked

"Even that." Naruto nodded before he opened a hand and Mera watched as he pulled the moisture from the air and formed a orb of rotating water, "I don't see the difference between Atlanteans, or Surface dwellers. At the end of the day, you all share a planet and just live in different environments. Take away an Atlantens ability to breath underwater, they are human."

"Everyone doesn't see it that way." Mera said watching as the orb of water evaporated, as Naruto shrugged, "I don't love him."

Naruto blinked

"Namor, my betrothed. The agreement was made behind my parents back to wed me to the King of Atlantis. Your mother was sacrificed and Namor was pronounced heir so the deal was drafted."

"So back then before all of this, you and I?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Mera

"My parents were expecting twins, and went on a vacation away from their duties, I and my sister were born on the surface in Stalingrad, Russia. There was an attack and my sister was lost, from then on my father has hated the surface while my mother was buried in depression. It took a toll on their marriage but they loved me. When my mother was caught trying to illegally leave Atlantis she was arrested and sacrificed before my father could do anything. He blames it all on the surface dwellers, and with you incharge. Maybe we can try to find my sister."

Natasha appeared in Naruto's mind eye as he nodded,

Meanwhile

Nereus and Namor were in a ship headed to the Fisherman kingdom, as a photo of Naruto was shown, "Kushina's son seems to have her tenacity." Nereus said with a fond smile thinking of his best friend while studying the picture of her son,

"He is an imbecile. The ways of the surface have corrupted her legacy even more." Namor glared

"Maybe so, but as you said he promises to return. Meaning he is coming to challenge you for the throne, as is his birthright." Nereus said causing Namor to frown, "Until you defeat Kushina's heir in combat, we will stop our campaign."

"You can not be serious." Namor glared

"Win against him and the full might of Xebel will be at your beck and call to bring the Brine, and Fishermen to heel. Until you do me and my kingdom will not have any part of this." Nereus said leaving as Namor glared after him before the ship turned around and all Xebel soldiers left on their Sea Horses

"My king. The tracker on Princess Mera shows her in the Deseter Kingdom."

"So Mera sides with the half breed filth." Namor glared

Unknown Beach

David approached the sea, as Namor's loyal soldiers approached him with crates, while a water construct of Namor appeared, "You lost because your surface weapons were non-equipped to deal with Aquaman. These are prototype weapons that should help you in your quest, along with my loyal soldiers. Kill the half breed and whoever he is with."

David smirked as he picked up an atlantean rifle while one of the men poured water into it, before he fired a red bean of energy at a large rock and reduced it to rubble

Western Sahara

Naruto groaned as he and Mera treeked theough the desert after she ripped the door off and jumped from the plane,

"One of the tribes of Atlantis broke away and settled here when this place was still an inland sea, but the water dried up and they perished.' Mera said

"Perished? Terrific." Naruto sighed

"We're getting close now." Mera said

"Close to what? Dying of thirst?" Naruto asked causing Mera to turn and glare at him

"Close to being punched in the face!"

"Look, I know your new to how things work up here, but if you'd take a look around, you'd notice that we are lost. Thanks to you, we are stuck in a wasteland."

"You're the one who calls the wasteland a home." Mera said continuing on walking

"This ain't my home. Do you think the entire surface looks like this?' Naruto asked

"Oh no, you guys also have disgusting cities that empty sewage into our oceans, whole mountains made of trash, and large factories that belch out filth and melt ice caps."

"Okay, point taken." Naruto said following the red head, "There's a lot of bad up here but there is some good as well. We got the green forests, large mountain, and beautiful lakes they're like a baby oceans."

Naruto paused and turned around, "Are you going to join us?!" he yelled

"Who are you talking to?" Mera asked watching as Naruto pointed to a hill, and looked over as Natasha walked up it and made her way over

"Hey, Fury send you?' Naruto asked

"No, if I'm Atlantean like you say, then I want to know more about it." Natasha said as Mera looked surprised

"Okay, Natasha meet Mera, your sister." Naruto introduced causing the red heads to look at each other in surprise

Later

Naruto walked ahead of Natasha and Mera who were talking when he suddenly fell into the sand, "Naruto!" Natasha yelled running up with Mera but the sand continued to fall and the slipped inside as well

Mera, and Natasha fell down the slide of sand and dinosaur fossil when they were shot into the air heading for a deep chasm when Naruto grabbed their hands and saved their lives

"Look what I found." Naruto smirked as he lifted them onto the ledge he was on

"What you found?" Mera asked getting a nod from Naruto

"Yeah." Naruto said before he lead them to the armory that was collecting dust

The trio headed into the dusty room looking around, "This place is ancient." Natasha said getting a nod from Naruto

"This is a hall of armour. Where Atlan kept his trident." Mera said as Naruto saw a stone mold of the trident before he noticed the large contraption up ahead,

"This what we need right?" Naruto asked walking to it with Mera, and Natasha before Naruto held the recording he got from Vulko as Mera wiped away the dust on the device before he sat the device in its rightful place

Holding a hand up, Naruto pulled water from the air and dropped it onto the device causing a teal glow to originate and power up the device before an large hologram of Atlan appeared

"King Atlan." Mera gasped

"My dear friend Odin took me to the stars to a place called Nidavellir a dying neutron star and one of the Nine Realms. Its core is orbited by a multi-ringed megastructure which serves as the homeworld of the Dwarves the best black smith known to the cosmos. It was here that my Trident made by special indestructible metal was forged in the heart of a dying star. Its power has no equal, as a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. It is a fitting companion for a king, and shall be wielded by only the one true King of Atlantis. If you think you are worthy of my power, journey beyond the edge of the world to the hidden sea, look inside the bottle for the charted path only in the hands of a trie king can he truly see."

The hologram ended and the device powered down, before Mera grabbed the recording, "We can't let Namor get his hands on this." Mera said before she destroyed the recording

"So what bottle was he talking about?" Natasha asked

Naruto shrugged and made to speak when with a rumble that caused Mera to jump a hidden compartment with a bottle was revealed, "I'm guessing this one." he said picking uo the bottle and removing a map of Italy, "Our next stop."

Next Day, Sicily, Italy

Naruto, Natasha, and Mera got a ride to Italy and Mera was in awe of the beautiful structures, as she walked through the market, she saw grapes and was given roses by a vendor

Gratefully she took the flowers and sniffed deeply, before she saw people eating red plums, Naruto and Natasha looked over and saw her eating the roses and smiled before she offered them one, with a shrug the two ate a rose and shrugged,

Mera walked over to a fountain to see a little girl that Narito gave a coin to, the three watched as the girl kissed the coin and tossed it into the fountain, before a smiling Mera used her control of water to make dolphins, mermaids, and seahorses much to the awe and excitement of the girl

When the girl went to tell her mom Mera stopped, "Starting to think you like these surface dwellers." Naruto said

"It would be wrong of me to judge a place I've never seen before." Mera replied

Naruto smiled before the three left, "You like him don't you?" Natasha asked Mera as they watched Naruto walk

"What?" Mera asked

"I see the way you look at him." Natasha smiled

"The same way you look at him." Mera said causing Natasha to nod

"Naruto, and I used to date when he was part of SHIELD. When he resigned we didn't see much of each other so we decided it was best to remain close friends."

"How close?" Mera asked

"We still sleep together when the mood hits." Natasha said watching Mera frown slightly, "Does that bother you?"

"No, Kings are allowed more than one lover, and even when he was young Naruto was always popular with the other sex. I on the other hand, don't really know much about that type of thing." Mera said getting a nod from Natasha, "Our parents promised us to the King of Atlantis, I told him this but I remember when we were children and he was told of how marriages were arranged he was disgusted by the notion of someone not being able to spend their life with someone the don't love."

"What are they like?" Natasha asked

"Our mother loved you dearly. She would sneak out regularly to search for you till she was caught." Mera said as Natasha nodded, "Our father, he never recovered from when we lost you. He hates the surfaces world for losing you, and our mother."

"I-If I were to come to Xebel, would he accept me?" Natasha asked causing Mera to look at her, "I'm not a good person. I have so much blood on my hands, would our father welcome a trained damaged killer into his kingdom?"

"He would." Mera nodded, "For however strict our father may be, he loves his family unconditionally. He loved Queen Kushina like a sister and tried to protect her even though she had the child of a surface dweller. While Atlantis is prejudice and non-forgiving, our father is a good king, and father. His hatred for the surface is drowning him in darkness, we need to pull him back to his senses."

Natasha nodded before they walked up to a set ruins of statues overlooking the ocean, with Naruto looking thoughtful as he had the bottle in hand,

"Only in the hands of the true king, can he truly see." Naruto muttered before he focused on the statue facing the ocean, "Romulus, first king of Rome." Naruto said putting the bottle into the statues hand and climbing behind it before he put his face into the statues head and looked thought the eye hole into the bottle and laughed

"That's our heading." Naruto said stepping down before Mera and Natasha checked it out,

"Not bad." Mera smiled at Naruto who smirked before his eyes widened as he sensed negative intent

"Down!" Naruto yelled pulling Natasha and Mera back as the statue of Romulus was destroyed by a red beam of energy sending them flying back

The other travelers screamed and ran as Naruto, Mera, and Natasha got to their feet and saw Namor's guards accompanied by a black armored man with a large helmet with two red eyes, as Naruto narrowed his eyes recognizing the life force signature he was sensing, "You're that guy from the sub."

"You remember me." David said

"I see your working with Namor, so the surface never attacked it was Namor who orchestrated the sub theft to get Nereus on his side." Naruto glared

"How did you find us?" Mera asked

"You have friends who like to keep tabs on you." David said causing Mera's eyes to widen before she looked to her bracelet and took it off before stomping on it, "You owe me blood!"

"See if you can get it." Naruto replied before David fired a red team from his mask at him, sending Naruto off the hill into the air with David following

Natasha would've pulled her pistol but remembered that bullets didn't effect Atlanteans as she and Mera were surrounded before as one the two snatched the swords at their throats

Mera turned and sliced the leg of soldier1 as Natasha sliced the arm off of soldier2 before Mera flipped and landed on soldier3 and slammed the but of the sword into his visor causing the water to spill out and the man to suffocate

Natasha punched soldier4 sending him through a statue before he tried to get up but she tossed the sword deep into his heart

Naruto groaned as he got up to see his forearms were burned, "Damnit." he said looking at David who landed

"Call me Black Manta."

Naruto scoffed and shot forward faster than David could keep up and ducked under a slash from his arm blade and wrapped the man in a hug before he suplexed him into the ground

David tried to stand but Naruto already of his feet kicked him in the face sending David flying up into the roof of a house, looking up David saw Naruto flying down on him with his first cocked back and stabbed him in the chest, but his eyes widened when Naruto fell away into a puddle of water

Suddenly the back of David's suit that allowed him to fire those dangerous beams of energy was ripped away by Naruto who caught David by the helmet when he tried to turn around before with a jump Naruto had lightning decend from the sky and strike the two before David went flying into the ocean

Naruto's wounds began to steam as they healed up in seconds, "Namor is getting anxious, lets move." he said to the girls

Next Day, Atlantis

Namor with a nasty sneer on his face sat upon his throne with guards in the room, before Vulko arrived, "The tracker on Lady Mera has gone dark, your highness." he said

"Hn." Namor grunted, as he looked down on Vulko from his place, "Vulko, my trusted advisor. You've been loyal to the throne since my grandfather Thakorr sat upon it. Have you any advice for me?"

"I have already given it my King, anything you decide I will stand beside." Vulko said

"My decision. To protect it, while you betray it." Namor glared as Vulko frowned, "You think I don't know or your treachery? That you have remained loyal to my aunts bastard son. That you have spent years training him to take the throne from me. Do you deny it?"

"I do not." Vulko said

"Why? I am the pure blood. I have devoted my life to Atlantis, he wanted nothing to do with it. You swore an oath to the throne."

"That's right. You are King Regent, Naruto may be half Atlantean but he is still the rightful heir to the throne. Queen Kushina's last order of me was to make sure he was ready to sit upon it when the time came." Vulko said causing Namor's eyes to narrow

"Take him. But make sure he has a view." Namor ordered his royal guards that took Vulko away

Meanwhile,

Naruto, Mera, and Natasha had stole a boat and we're sailing through a lightning storm, "There are billions of lifeforms underneath us!" Naruto yelled his Rinnegan manifesting

"It's the Trench!" Mera yelled

"Guys, we have to get out of here before they start to board!" Natasha yelled over the thunder

"Let's go." Naruto said as the three walked away and got flares before Naruto grabbed the girls and vanished in a yellow flash appearing miles away from the boat as his enhanced vision saw the Trench board the ship and look around, "Go!"

Immediately Naruto and the girls swam down undetected for a moment before the Trench were onto them as they swam deeper into their kingdom

Mera with a flare to steer the monsters away headed to a chasm while more Trench began to appear before them and a group crashed into the three, chains made of water shot from Naruto's back and wrapped around Natasha and Mera to keep them from being separated before they headed for the light in the distance and paused to see the Trench shying away from the light while hissing at them

"That thing will tear us apart." Mera said referring to a wormhole

"We don't have a choice." Naruto replied taking their hands before they swam for it and the waves were to strong for the tbree causing them to get separated

Unconscious Mera, and Natasha popped out into the water while a giant Mosasaurus appeared from the shadows heading for them before it opened it's mouth to swallow them but a blur shot through the water and kicked it away while another saved the girls

Meanwhile

Naruto popped out of the wormhole and swam to the surface, "Mera?! Natasha?!" he yelled looking around before he passed in surprise as Pterodactyl flew overhead, looking down to tbe island he saw a figure pull the girls onto land and shot forward leaving a large wave in his wake

Natasha and Mera got up to see the mask of a Trench creature before the figure began to remove it amd Mera gasped, "M-mom?" she asked causing Natasha to look at her and up to Atlanna who fell to her knees

"My beautiful girls." Atlanna smiled at the two

"Y-you know me?" Natasha asked

"Of course. A mother always knows." Atlanna smiled as she hugged the two

Naruto reached land, and paused in surprise as Atlanna looked at him, "Naruto." she smiled

Making to speak Naruto jumped when the dead Mosasaurus was tossed onto land, and Kushina landed walked onto the beach but paused when she saw him,

Speechless Naruto lost strength in his legs as he fell to his knees, "M-mom." he said before Kushina with tears in her eyes ran over and slid on her knees wrapping him in a right hug

"Naruto." Kushina smiled as Naruto hugged her back just as tight with tears in his eyes

Later

Kushina and Atlanna lead the three to a waterfall, "You guys have been here for 20 years?" Natasha asked

"Yes, come sit here." Atlanna said helping Natasha and Mera sit while Kushina walked to Naruto

"You must forgive me. Forgive me for everything." Kushina said

"This happened because you had me." Naruto replied before Kushina smiled and punched him in the gut causing him to kneel over while Natasha and Mera looked surprise

Kushina stood Naruto up, "Did I knock that silly thought out yet?" she said looking Naruto in the eyes, "None of this is your fault. I made a choice to save you and your father." Naruto nodded, "Tell me about him."

"We stayed in the same house, everyone morning of everyday he waits for you. Why didn't you ever come back?" Naruto asked

"The portal that brought you here won't let us return. The trident is the only way." Atlanna said

"It is guarded by the Karathen. The creature from our legends is real. It lies beyond the waterfall." Kushina said

"We will go with you, and fight it together." Natasha said with Mera nodding

"No, Atlanna, and I have tried many times, but the damn thing is too powerful. It will only allow the true king to pass." Kushina replied

Naruto frowned, "You're afraid." Atlanna said

"Yes." Naruto admitted not of fighting some mythical monster but of letting down everyone that put their faith in him

"Good, that means your ready." Kushina smiled

"Atlantis has always had a King, now it needs something greater." Mera said

"What could be greater than a king?" Naruto asked

"A hero." Kushina smiled as Naruto looked thoughtful, "A king fights only for his nation, a hero fights for everyone."

Naruto nodded and walked off

Atlan's Resting Place

Naruto swam through the ruins of a destroyed castle and paused as he saw Atlan's corpse sitting on the throne clutching the Trident that hummed with power, before he could swim to grab it there was a rumble that caused him to look around and saw eyes glared down at him as tentacles slithered toward him

"You do not belong here. I have guarded the Trident since the beginning and for a thousand years, I have seen the greatest champions try and fail," Naruto looked over to see a mountain of corpses and frowned, "But never have I sensed one as unworthy as you. You dare come here with your tainted mongrel blood to claim Atlantis' greatest treasure?"

Naruto burst into action, he managed to dodge one tentacle and batted away the next but was slammed down into the ground by a third and hit again into a pillar

The Karathen continued to bat Naruto around and try as he might Naruto was given no chance to counterattack as he was sent to the foot of the steps leading to the trident while the tentacles surrounded him

"You thought yourself worthy? You thought yourself a king? You dishonor this place with your presence." The Karathen was about to smash Naruto but he lifted a hand

"Stop!" Naruto said as the tentacle paused, "You're right, I am a half breed, and I'm not here because of some notion that I deserve to be a king."

"You understand me?" asked Karathen

"I do." Naruto nodded

"No mortal has conversed with me since King Atlan. Who are you?"

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, son of Queen Kushina, and Minato Ootsutsuki. I don't want to be a king, but that title amd this trident are the only way I can prevent the deaths of billions of people above and below. I just want to protect my precious people." Naruto said before a black orb appeared and he grabbed it as he stretched into a bow staff, "If that isn't good enough for you, then I will go through you."

The Karathen's tentacles retreated as her face approached and looked down at Naruto, "No man has ever freed the trident from Atlan's grip. Will the Trident find you worthy, I can not say, but should it not. Well I have not feasted in Centuries and I am famished."

Naruto looked to the trident and swam forward, before he grabbed onto the trident, when his eyes glowed yellow he snatched the Trident from the corpse as it hummed with power and Atlan's essence flowed into the Trident, while Naruto felt his chakra being pulled into the weapon as an orange long sleeve open shirt, black mesh shirt, pants, and boots appeared on his body

Waterfall

Natasha, Mera, Kushina, and Atlanna waited anxiously for Naruto when they saw him exit the waterfall with the Trident laid across his shoulders as he smirked,

"The one true king." Kushina smiled proudly

"So, ready to get out of here?" Naruto asked

Atlantis

Namor was desperately trying to get the other kingdoms to join him so he can restart his plans for taking over the surface world, which is why he called a summit, Nereus, King Ricou of the Fisherman Tribe was a blue humanoid Atlantean who when on land skin turned to a more human color, King Bobo of the Brine Kingdom, a bipedal Crab-like creature

All of their armies were on site in case a battle was to be had, "My fellow kings. I have called you all here today because all of us our in danger. For centuries the surface dwellers have polluted our waters, poisoned our children, and now their skies burn in our oceans-"

Namor was interrupted as Naruto landed on King Atlan's statue, "Hey." he greeted as Kushina, Natasha, Mera, and Atlanna swam up behind him,

"It's Queen Atlanna?!" the Xebel faction yelled in surprise as Nereus looked at the three in surprise and shock as he noticed his necklace around Natasha's neck

"Queen Kushina?!" Atlantis soldiers yelled as Namor looked surprised before he glared

"Nevermind that, look!" an Atlantis soldier yelled pointing to the trident, "King Atlan's Trident! The Legend is real!"

"King Regent, I, Naruto son of Queen Kushina have come to challenge you for the throne." Naruto said as he spread his arms and all of the seas children arrived behind him, including the Trench, and the Karathen arrived, "In front of all of the seas children."

"You halfbreed trash!" Namor glared

"Are you going to call me names like a child or fight?" Naruto asked aiming his trident at Namor who with a roar shot for him

Naruto put his trident on his back using chakra to make it stay in place as he moved aside and grabbed Namor's trident and yanked it forward before he punched him in the face

Namor went flying back as Naruto shot forward and punched at his cousin who used his trident to block the blow before he rotated the weapon and hit Naruto in the back of the leg with the but of his trident, and with another twirl of the weapon stabbed Naruto in the neck, causing him to smirk

Naruto burst into bubbles causing Namor's eyes to widen, before Naruto shot up and punched him in the chin sending him into the Atlantean warship. Dragging his trident into the ship to keep himself from sliding back, Namor looked up as Naruto was above him before he stabbed the trident at his cousin but Naruto spun over the stab while slicing a hand through it cutting it in two before he grabbed Namor by his hair and lifted him up off his feet and turned him upside down as Naruto landed on the warship and punched Namor in the face causing him to tumble across the warship

Namor shouted in frustration as he got up and shot for Naruto who spun away and as he came out of the spin with his arms wide as lightning gathered on his hand that he swung forward and shot a javelin at Namor who shouted in pain as the lightning coursed through his body

Namor with extensive effort canceled out the lightning attack and watched as Naruto grabbed his trident and rolled it around his wrist before grasping it firmly and put it to his neck, "Do you yield?"

Namor had a crazed look in his eyes, "Never!" Namor yelled as he swam back and punched an Atlantis soldier before he took his rifle and began to fire at Naruto who spun the trident quickly causing a sharp shield of water to deflect the blasts the Namor continued to shoot before Naruto swung his trident at Namor sending the shield at him and cutting off his hand and the rifle

Screaming in pain while clutching his stump, Namor glared, "I'll get you for this! If I can't rule Atlantis, no one can!" he yelled before he swam away

Naruto watched Namor make his getaway not bothering to stop him, before he looked to the Atlanteans, and raised his trident, as one all of the tribes of Atlantis got on a knee,

Kushina swam up and hugged Naruto tightly, "I'm so proud of you." she said

"Thanks mom." Naruto smiled before they separated and looked at the cheering masses

"Hail to the King! Hail to the King!"

"So...what happens now?" Naruto asked as Mera approached him and Kushina while Nereus and Natasha hugged each other tightly

"Be their king." Mera smiled

"Ohh, this is going to be fun." Naruto smiled mischievously

Later

Minato sighed as he walked to the edge of the patio that overlook the ocean, but he paused in surprise when he saw Kushina standing on the water smiling at him, in a yellow flash Minato appeared in front of her and hugged her tightly

"You came back. You're back." Minato smiled tearfully

"Yes." Kushina smiled before they kissed

"Ewww." The two turned to see Naruto smiling, "I've always wanted to say that."

"W-what're you doing here?" Kushina asked

"I left a clone to learn all of the technical stuff from Vulko, Natasha and Mera are with Atlanna, and Nereus. I want to spend the day with my parents." Naruto smiled walking forward before the family of three hugged each other tightly

Meanwhile

Namor was on a ship with his new allies with a hook hand, walking with other agents he approached a room, "We pulled him out of the water and he's been unconscious ever since." a man said opening the door where David was managed up

"You failed in your mission, but don't worry. You are going to help me get back at that half breed. Welcome to HYDRA, Black Manta." Namor smirked dangerously

Finished

Atlantean-Ootsutsuki hybrid Naruto

Naruto Namikaze- Charlie Hunnam

Kushina Uzumaki- Karen Gillan

Minato Namikaze- Alexander Skarsgard

For the house search Google search - 11846 Ellice Street


End file.
